OI029: The Wacky Watcher!
Episode Plot As Ash admires his new badges he, Misty and Tracey notice a submarine surfacing. Out comes an man who is studying the ocean and soon schools of Magikarp rush in. The gang heads to Rind Island and finds the school swimming upstream. They soon encounter the man, who is Quincy T. Quackenpoker, a Pokémon watcher who dedicates his life to the study of Magikarp, and volunteers Ash and co. to be his assistants. The gang learns many things about Magikarp, however Team Rocket has a plan to use the Magikarp and evolve them to Gyarados to rule the world? Will their plan succeed? And how many Magikarp does it take to screw in a light-bulb? Trivia * Quincy T. Quackenpoker is the Pokémon world equivalent of famous comedian Groucho Marx. * This is the second episode to tribute Magikarp. * Each band on a Magikarps tail in this episode indicates how long they've been gone from Rind Island ** Red band = 1 year ** Blue band = 2 years ** Yellow band = 3 years Quotes * Misty: "You're not gonna drink salt-water, are ya?" Tracey: "Oh no. This is strictly for Pokémon research purposes." Misty: "Great." * Quincy: "Ah company. You're here just in time for the rush hour." Ash, Misty and Tracey: "Huh?" Quincy: "If my observations are correct, we're about to see one of the most astounding scenes ya ever seen on the seas. Now we'll see what we shall sea." * "If my calculations are correct, I know exactly where the Magikarp are headed. But with heads like that, I suppose they don't have much of a choice. Oh well, here I go." ~Quincy T. Quackenpoker. * Misty: "Would someone mind telling me what's going on here?" Tracey: "I'm not sure, but if my guess is right... those Magikarp are headed straight for a place called Rind Island." Ash and Misty: "Rind Island?" Pikachu: "Pika pika?" Tracey: "It's supposed to be deserted." Ash: "Well, it won't be when we get there. Come on!" * "Oh, just what I've been looking for: Non-union labor. Come on, there's no time to organize now. One for you, one for you, one for you and one for chu." ~ Quincy T. Quackenpoker * Misty: "Excuse me but who exactly are you?" Quincy: "Why the last time I looked I was Quincy T. Quackenpoker." Tracey: "Quackenpoker." Misty: "Quackenpoker. That's kind of an unusual name isn't it." Quincy: "Everybody in my family was named Quackenpoker, at least on my mother's side." * Quincy: "I'm a Pokémon watcher and I've dedicated my life to the study of Magikarp." Tracey: "I knew I recognize your name. If a famous Pokémon watcher like Dr. Quackenpoker thinks Magikarp are worth a lifetime of study..." Tracey gets out his sketchbook. Tracey: "There must be something I can learn from them too." A Magikarp splashes Tracey in the face. Quincy: "The first thing you learn from watching Magikarp is always use a water-proof pen." Tracey: "Thanks, doctor." Quincy: "Come on, you can't lie there like a lax all day, we've got observations to make." * Misty: "Would somebody please tell me whats so great about watching Magikarp?" Ash: "I don't get it either." Pikachu: "Pika." Misty: "They're boring. If you've seen one Magikarp, you've seen them all if you ask me." * Tracey: "I see, it's a machine that records the number of Magikarp as they pass by." Quincy: "It does much more than that: It measures and analyzes 32 factors, including fin length, bone structure, muscle density, not to mention size-weight ratioes and oxygen efficiency quotients." Ash: "Size-weight ratioes and oxygen efficiency quotients?" Quincy: "I asked you not to mention those, didn't I?" * Tracey: But I wonder why the Magikarp go away." Quincy: "I'm getting there. The Magikarp are born in the waters around this island, but swim out to sea as they mature. But once a year, no matter where they are, thousands of Magikarp return here to the place of their birth, and I return so I can study them all. Tracey, I'd imagine a young Pokémon watcher like yourself must find all of this pretty interesting." Tracey: "Sure, but how'd you know I was a Pokémon Watcher?" Quincy: "Well, with that sketchbook you carry around with you, and those binoculars, I just put two and two together. Clever, eh?" * "I've hardly ever, seen something that clever." Misty about Dr. Quackenpoker's observation. * Quincy: "Well thank you, but it's only logical that a skilled Pokémon watcher would also be a skilled people watcher. Say, now that the plot has come to a screeching halt, why don't I take a look at your sketchbook." Tracey: "Oh sure, go ahead." Quincy: "Ah, excellent. I see a great future ahead of you young man." Tracey: "Do you, do you really think so?" Quincy: "Well you certainly don't have a future behind you." * "Well if you ask me, there's nothin' magic about a bunch of Magikarp. I say we make Pikachu the catch of the day." ~Meowth * James and Meowth: "We'll be masters." Jessie: "And luckily my plan is so brilliantly simple that even a first grader can follow it." Meowth: "I never went to Kitty-garden." James: "And we've always had absolutely lousy luck with Gyarados." * Meowth: "Maybe she's right." James: "Well there's a first time for everything." * Quincy: "My studies indicate that 50% of the Magikarp are still too weak to swim all the way up the waterfall." Tracey: "What happens to the ones that don't make it?" Quincy: "They do what that one there is doing. They keep trying." * "Everything takes time Magikarp. Took me three years to grow this Moustache." Quincy T. Quackenpoker. * James: "Jess, wouldn't it be easier to catch them in Poké balls?" Jessie: "James! Poké balls cost money, which is something we're out of!" Meowth: "And there is no excuse for ending a scentence with two prepositions." * James: "Look Jess, I caught me a whopper" Jessie: "That isn't bad James." Meowth: "It looks easy." * Tracey: "What's the matter Ash?" Ash: "I thought I just heard screaming." Misty: "That's funny, I thought I just heard your stomach rumbling." * "You'll be the ones in trouble if I'm too late to see the Magikarp evolve." Quincy T. Quackenpoker *"You should mind your P's and Q's and Pikachu." Meowth Gallery OI028_1.jpg OI028_2.jpg OI028_3.jpg OI028_4.jpg Category:Anime stubs Category:Anime Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Pokémon: The Original Series episodes Category:Pokémon: Orange Islands Episodes Category:Anime Category:Article stubs Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Tracey